warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Floragans
I am interested in seeing where you take the idea. Supahbadmarine 21:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I thought I would let you know about my theory of statistical military might. Basically you can break it down into 4 areas. Numbers, Physical abilities, Psychic Powers and Technology. In order to keep your species from getting overpowered it is wise to make them weak in one or more of these areas. Supahbadmarine 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice and encouragement Supah. I'm planning for the Floragans to be relatively low on number (maybe 9 or 10 colonised worlds). As for physical strength, they are relatively strong, but not extraordinarily. They will keep their strong Psychic potential. As for Technology, I was thinking about the bare minimum required for space travel to one or two star systems. I'm trying to be very careful with the overall strength, of the species as I don't want them to become overpowered. Jackal Hyena 02:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It sounds to me that you have a good hold on what you want to do with the race. I am very excited about seeing how you will develope them. Typically Xeno Species tend to be some of the harder projects on the site, but they are extremely satisfying once you have gotten them under way. I have faith that you will do a good job, and if you need help Cal and I would be happy to help. Supahbadmarine 02:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) As I highly Psychic race you are going to have to find some way for them to defend themselves from Chaotic corruption and Daemonic Possession. Supahbadmarine 17:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Supah, I'll be covering part of that in the Trials of Fire section and it will also feature in later parts of their history. Jackal Hyena 17:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I must say I am impressed Jackal_Hyena. You clearly have planned out exactly what you want to do with this idea. I'm looking forwards to seeing how this project develops. Also, feel free to either leave messages on my talk page or chat with me in real life if you need any help with this Xenos. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I wondered if you wanted your Floragans to be allied with my Aurun.Bladiumdragon 14:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that the Aurun would be allies of the Floragans, they would more likely be enemies. Jackal Hyena 15:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? My Aurun aren't the type who provoke other races. Well , if you want them to be enemies , there are two possibilities : 1. The Floragans attacked a colonized world of the Aurun (and I'll say that they succeeded) or 2. The Kol-Katan attacked the Floragans and (depending on what you choose) they either succeded in taking a planet or failed.Bladiumdragon 18:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I like what you have done with it so far. One thing you might want to think about is having most of the Floragans' technology based on plants as well. I like the idea that they might be highly advanced in an unusual branch of technological progress. The Floragans could literally grow biological equipment. The other technology could come from their allies the Rixari. Just a thought. Overall I like what you have done with them. Supahbadmarine 00:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty neat Supahbadmarine. I have more plans for expanding their array of biological weapons (as I've only thought of two right now, which are in the article). I'll see what other technology they could have modified from the Rixari. Anyway, thanks for your input, as it's always appreciated. You and Cal_XD have both been really supportive of my Xenos endeavours and I'm very grateful. Jackal Hyena 21:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't mention it. I am always happy to provide support when asked. Supahbadmarine 23:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Also they can certainly be enemies to the Vralgazi and Mutacrat. BTW when you feel that you have developed them enough I would suggest you include them in a campaign. Supahbadmarine 23:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Supah. As for Campaigns, Cal_XD briefly included them in a Xai'athi war thing (I'm not quite sure tbh) after I gave him my permission to do so, but I'd like to see them involved in more stuff. Maybe the Vralgazi discover the Tzeentchian Floragans or a Mutacrat raid escalates into all out war or even something to do with the Derkallen (as I'm not sure if they would be able to convert the Floragans?). :D. Lots of possibilities for me to think about. Jackal Hyena 16:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to use the Derkallen in your fluff however you like. I orininally intended them to be a resource for the whole site anyway. Supahbadmarine 01:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I need some spacefaring aliens active back in M32. Can I use these guys?--OvaltinePatrol 18:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing OvaltinePatrol! I'd be glad to see someone make use of the Floragan's in your work. Jackal Hyena 20:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC)